In the manufacture and assembly of machines or apparatus having a circuit board therein, it is frequently necessary to connect circuit board conductors on the circuit board to further conductors or external conductors which are remote from the circuit board. If the circuit board conductors have their terminal pad portions spaced from the edge of the circuit board (thereby precluding the use of an edge connector) the connections to the circuit board conductors are made by mounting a connecting device on the circuit board, soldering terminals in the connecting device to the circuit board conductors, and then using an electrical harness having one connector thereon which can be coupled to the circuit board connector and another connector which can be coupled to the external conductors. The circuit board connector may be of the surface mount type, which can be used where the circuit board conductors are on the same surface of the circuit board as the surface on which the connector is mounted, or may be a pinheader, (the type having contact pins which extend through holes in the circuit board and which can be soldered to the conductors on the underside of the circuit board).
Three connectors are thus required for the prior art method of making connections to circuit boards as described above. The instant invention is directed to the achievement of electrical harnesses and to the achievement of manufacturing and assembling methods which will reduce the number of connectors required and thereby reduce the costs of connecting external conductors to circuit board conductors in a manufacturing process.